


Stray

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Georgi finds a stay Catboy in his back yard and simply can’t resist helping the poor thing out.





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Top row, Far Right  
> Pairing: Georgi/Yuri P
> 
> This is my first Neko/Catboy fic ever! I'm still working out how I want to write it let me know what you think!

There was something in his back Garden, messing with his berry bushes. Stupid racoons probably. Georgi put on his dressing gown and his house shoes, grumbling as he made his way through his back yard to his large garden. The large bushes shook with the creature inside. He frowned as he heard the low whine and growl, then the bushes shake harder. “Fucking Raspberries. I don’t even like you!” 

Georgi jumped at the words and stepped back slowly. “Hel…hello? Is someone there?” Was there a person in his garden?!  
The bushes stopped suddenly, and a low growl rolled towards him. “Leave me alone! I’ll… I’ll attack. I probably have rabies or something!” The bushes shook again with more curses. 

Georgi blinked slowly and smiled. The voice was someone young and had a hint of fear. “I highly doubt that. Allow me to help you?” He walked forward slowly and froze. There was a tail sticking out of the bush, a long fluffy orange tail. “What the hell?”

The tail curled in quickly and the bush shook. “I said leave me alone. I’ll be fine!” A quick yelp sounded as the bushes stopped again and the growl melted into a slow whine. Whatever it was, it was now in pain. 

Georgi fell to his knees and looked into the bush, before gasping. There was a catboy (or better known as a Neko) in his bush! A small, fluffy little thing with daring green eyes. He glared at Georgi though his dirty fur, that hung in clumps in his eyes. His short ears barely peaked out of his mane of fur. Save for his tail and the hair like fur that covered his head, he looked rather human like. He had seen a few of them in his life, but never outside of a ballroom or important dinners. Most of the Neko lived in the woods on the edges of towns. But they were rumored to be very secretive and selective of who they graced with their presence. Most being the highly powerful and wealthy, going as far as to sell some of their young to the powerful families that ran the world. He was still staring at the near naked boy when he hissed suddenly and swiped out at Georgi. “Woah! Hey. I’m gonna help you!” 

The boy hissed again and tried to pull away only to yelp and melt onto the dirt. He glared again and watched Georgi carefully. “My foot is caught on your stupid bush. It’s cutting me.” Georgi followed the line of the bare leg until he saw the small foot between the two large roots. There was blood smeared along the roots and the skin. How long had he been stuck here?

“Oh my. Okay” The root looked to be connected to a dead part of the bush and was jagged in broken pieces that seemed to be digging into the poor things skin with ever move. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get something to cut the root.”

The small catboy huffed and crossed his arms. “Fine. Hurry up then.” Georgi scrambled to his feet and ran to his small shed, retrieving his garden sheers. As he made his way back into the bush the boy squeaked. “What are you going to do with that!?” He stared at the large sheers with wide eyes. 

Georgi froze. “Cut the root? It’s dead but with how it’s already splintering I didn’t want to pull it with my hands and… and your foot in there. Just hold still?” He slid the sheers in as the boy went stock still and watched him snip the root clear. “There.”  
The Neko jumped back and attempted to scramble free of the bush, only to trip and cry out. “Fuck!” He cradled his ankle, where blood oozed out slowly. “Fuck Fuck Fuck”

Georgi frowned. “Hey. Stop.” He crawled into the bush further as the boy hissed again and tried to move away. “I told you I won’t hurt you!” He was starting to lose his patience with the boy. “Now come here. I’ll get you out, but you have to promise to not try and run away. I can look at that for you.” He really didn’t have time for this whole mess, but the boy was obviously injured and wouldn’t be able to walk on the foot until it was treated. 

The boy huffed again and relaxed. Georgi crawled over to him and scooped his lithe frame into his arms. Walking on his knees out of the bush. As the reached the open air again the boy curled into his arms. “What are you some doctor that needs his good points for the day?”

Georgi laughed as they walked back into the house. “Actually, I am a doctor. I work in Neo-Pediatrics.” The Neko raised his eye brows and tilted his head. He had placed him on the kitchen counter and was pulling his medical bag out of a cabinet. “It means I work with newborn babies mostly. You are a Neko, correct?”

The boy nodded and lifted his ankle for Georgi to look at. It wasn’t as bad as the blood would make you believe. He wet a cloth and went to cleaning it as the boy shook his fur out and petted at his long tail. “Yuri. My name is Yuri.” He picked dirt out of his tail with a ‘tisk’ and grumble. 

Georgi had the wound cleaned quickly and pulled some ornament from the bag and applied it before pausing. “Do you want to bathe? I wouldn’t recommend a shower, but I have a large tub you are welcome to use. I can finish bandaging it afterwards.” He looked at the small ears as they twitched, and the boys nose scrunched. He was rather cute, even as dirty as he was. “Do you not like water?” Georgi grinned slightly. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and flicked out his tail. “I don’t hate it. But I prefer to simply clean myself with a wet rag. I don’t like sitting in the stuff.” He pulled a twig from his behind his ear. “But I don’t think there is a way around it now.” He huffed. “Okay Human Doctor.” He lifted his arms and looked at Georgi, expectedly. 

Georgi shook his head as he picked Yuri back up. “Okay, then.” He carried him through his house to the master bathroom. The room was rather large, and the tub was a treat he had allowed him self when he had the house built years ago. 

Yuri studied him as he was placed on the bathroom counter and Georgi started the bath. “Why would you help me? What do you want?” He pulled a comb off the counter and started running it through his tail, pulling what mats and dirt free he could. “I won’t be one of the human pets.” 

Georgi snapped his head up. “What? Lords no.” He moved back to the boy. He had striagntedn up with a grace that looked out of place on the matted fur and dirty skin. But he still looked very proud and set Georgi with a stern glare. He reached out slowly and ran his hand through the fur along the small ears. “I have a duty as a Doctor and even with out that. I’m not going to leave an injured person in my backyard.” Yuri was pulling his thin robe off his body. It was nothing more than a purple sheet that covered his torso. Once he was naked, he allowed Georgi to pick him up and place him in the large tub. As soon as the boy was free of his arms he turned around and looked at his hands. “If… If you don’t belong to someone? Why are you out of the woods?” He pulled a towel and set it on the table near the tub. “It was my understanding that Neko’s rarely left their areas. That is, unless they belonged to someone.”

Yuri splashed as he scrubbed his tail. “I turned 16 two days ago and didn’t want to be sold off like they planned. So, I left.” He heard a small sniffle and his voice dropped. “I was sleeping in the tree… then I fell out.” Georgi heard more splashing and Yuri dunk under the water, before coming up with a gasp. 

Georgi had to turn around and stare. “They were going to sell you?!” he had never agreed with the people who would buy the Neko as if they were some toy to be showed off. While he was told that that money the families made was what helped their people maintain their forest lands. He also knew that some families were breeding Neko of their own, a sort of designer pet. On rare occasions he had heard that a few families were actually breeding Neko into their blood line. He’d been a doctor a number of years and read many articles on the current treatment of Neko. While Georgi was no where near the wealth of these familes, he had been invited to a number of large Gala’s and seen the Neko that belongs to these families. Their ornate collars around their neck, their clothing just proper enough to show they were well cared for, but still a reminder they were property. Some of the less respectable owners were known to ‘loan’ their Neko out to business clients. The entire thing made Georgi’s stomach turn, but there was little he could do. It seemed to be a system that had been in place for as long as the Neko had existed, but their treatment was better than it used to be in ancient times. 

Georgi lowered himself to look the small boy in the eyes. “Your own family was going to sell you? To who?” He had never had much in the way of family and his dating history left much to be desired. But the idea of selling one’s own child, the thought sent a chill down his back. 

Yuri looked up as he shook his head, covering Georgi in water. “I don’t know. They hadn’t got that far. There was talk of sending me to Japan. My brother and his mate belong to a family there. They have a bunch of us.” He lowered his head and looked at his hands. “My brother hasn’t produced a child yet. But our markings are rare. My brother is… is Silver. His mate is human and Panther. When the family found out what I was… they said they wanted me.” He looked up with a sudden scowl. “You’re not gonna take me back are you. I’ll claw you to death! I’ll run away again.” He went to stand. “I won’t be some breeding whore!”

Georgi paused as he reached out to steady the little thing. He should call the hospital and take him there. They would know the proper channels to follow to return him to his family. But the look of sheer panic in the small Neko eyes made him stop. There were laws that stated that Neko could not be out side of their lands with out a Human to care for them. It was said to be for their safety, that there were less desirable humans that could take advantage them. But there was also no law stating they had to be owned, they just had to have a human guardian. Georgi sighed long and frowned. “Not if you don’t want. But I also can’t just let you walk out my door. Someone will take you back to your people.” He picked up the towel and helped the boy out of the tub and back on the counter. “You can stay here if you’d like. I have more than enough room.” He pulled the bandages out of his cabinet and set to work on the now fully cleaned wound. 

Yuri startled and stared at Georgi. “I knew it. Just another Human who wants a pretty pet.” He stepped off the counter, his face wincing in pain but he refused to allow the larger man to help him. He was so strong willed, so unlike any Neko that Georgi had met before. While he did find the boy breath taking beautiful, he had no desire to take advantage of him. He was obviously scared and what he needed was support. Yuri jerked away from him and went about drying his fur until it was fluffy and nearly sparkling in the bright light. With it clear of dirt, Georgi finally noticed there was black stripes through out this fur. He was a Tiger Neko, a very rare breed indeed. 

Georgi finally reached out and guided the boy into his arms. “I prefer to not own my friends” He squeezed the small frame and noticed how he relaxed against. Just as he had when he had been pulled from the bush. “You like to be held.” He had meant to say it in his head, but the words had slipped through none the less. 

Yuri pulled away. “I like to be warm. You’re warm. Don’t think to much into it.” He pulled away and limped towards the bedroom and fell onto the bed. “Oh! So, soft.” Something akin to a purr rolled out of the little Neko as he rolled around naked on Georgi’s bed, his tail flicking in the air. 

Georgi cleared his throat and walked over to his dresser. He doubted anything of his would actually fit the small framed cat, but at least a shirt would cover him. Seeing as Yuri had not sense of modesty. He pulled one out and threw it towards the boy. “You should put that on. Wouldn’t want you getting cold.” He grinned as the boy looked down at the white shirt. 

Yuri quickly crawled into the fabric and then darted under the blankets. Burrowing under then until he was nothing but a lump in Georgi’s bed. “I don’t sleep alone. I don’t like it.” His voice was muffled through the blankets. 

It was Georgi’s luck that the boy could not see his blushing face. He intended to sleep in his bed? With Georgi. “Um. I… I… have to lock the house up.” He darted out of the room quickly and through the house. He really should demand that the Neko sleep in his guest room and put a stop to his wild thoughts. He should march back into his room and remove the catboy from his bed and make it very clear that he has no intentions entertain any lewd thoughts towards the boy. 

What he did do was lock his house up, and crawl into bed next to the sleeping kitten. As soon as he settled, Yuri slid close to him, curling his body to Georgi and wrapping his tail around his leg. Georgi never once said he was a smart or good man.


End file.
